1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to providing a snake repellent system. More particularly, this invention concerns a snake repellent system which may be worn or otherwise carried by the user and in which may be stored substances which are believed to be effective in repelling snakes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, many varieties of snakes respond to environmental stimuli by sampling the odors in the air with their tongues. From this sampling process, the snake may recognize whether the object in question is a threat or prey; and it reacts accordingly, either fleeing to a safe location, remaining still, or moving closer in hopes of receiving a meal. Of those varieties of snake which taste environmental stimuli by using the tongue, certain species such as the rattlesnake contain venom which can seriously injure, disfigure, or even kill an adult human if bitten. The risk of death greatly increases if such a snake bites a small child. Considering the fact that humans and rattlesnakes share the environment in which they live and very often encounter each other, the chance of a fatal encounter likewise increases as humans increasingly continue to encroach into the environment occupied by such snakes. Species such as rattlesnakes typically do not view humans as prey and will attempt to flee or, if given time, warn the human by rapidly vibrating the bony segments of its tail to produce a distinct rattling sound. However, a sudden encounter between the snake and the human may not afford the snake the opportunity to warn the human prior to striking. In addition, small children and pets may not perceive the risk posed by the snake and may approach the rattling sound out of curiosity.
A number of methods are available to protect adults and children from being bitten by a snake. One such method includes the use of specially-made garments which are designed to form a protective barrier between the fangs of a snake and the wearer's skin. These garments may either comprise a full boot in which the sides of the boot extend substantially to the wearer's knees, or a legging-type garment which is attached to each of the wearer's legs and extends from the shoe to the knee. Both garments typically are made of leather having a sufficient toughness and thickness to prevent the penetration of the snake's fangs into the skin. Although both products are instrumental in preventing injury due to snakebites, both may be toq cumbersome and expensive for many users. In addition, covering part of the leg with thick leather may make traversing through hot environments uncomfortable and interfere with the tanning process for those who venture outdoors with exposed legs in hopes of improving their tan. Furthermore, neither product is proactive in preventing the shock and fright associated with having a snake actually strike at one's body.
Yet further, in many areas, most particularly of the southwest United States, construction of new homes is taking place nearby occupied homes. Such construction tends to disturb and make more active the snakes, most particularly rattlesnakes, which are indigenous to that area. This puts children and pets playing outdoors, even in their own nearby yards, at higher risk. And it is expensive, inefficient, and difficult to make children consistently wear cumbersome snake protection of the type above mentioned.
Thus, none of the prior art referred to herein will accomplish the purpose of the present invention.